


Spaces Between Us

by robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad/pseuds/robertssofttouchxaaronssoftlad
Summary: Sometimes you just can't let go.





	Spaces Between Us

They aren’t broken up, not really. That’s not what this is. Not this time. Robert keeps telling himself this. He knows how hard this is for Aaron. He can’t blame him for asking Robert to leave. Not their home, but their bedroom. He wonders if that’s worse. Being so close but still so far…

Aaron just needs space. Space to think. Space to breath. Space to be without anyone expecting anything from him. He still loves Robert. He still desperately wants to try to make it work but the baby is almost here and reality is sinking in and fuck he just needs a little space.

Not that he’s getting a lot of that with Robert still living with him at the Mill and sleeping on the couch. Aaron said he could sleep in Liv’s room while she was away but Robert didn’t want to disturb her stuff and he had gotten pretty use to sleeping on a couch anyway.

What Aaron really needs is time. Time to decide what’s best for himself. Time to decide if he can deal with all of it. The baby, Rebecca being in their lives forever, the constant reminder of what Robert has done. Was he really over it? Can he really be a dad to this baby? He needs time without the interference of anyone else, but Robert has nowhere else to go, and Aaron doesn’t really want him to.

It’s been weeks, and mornings are still the hardest. This one is no exception. They try to work around each other but have somehow lost the rythm they have grown accustomed to. Before they would purposely brush past each other moving from one side of the kitchen to the other. Feather light touches that spoke of promises yet to come. Robert would press himself up against Aaron’s back to grab a cup just barely out of the shorter man’s reach. Nuzzling into Aaron’s neck for just a second before moving away. Aaron’s arm would slowly graze along the front side of his husband as he suddenly needed something out of the drawer just on the other side of Robert’s hip. Moving away only after he’s taken time to nibble on Robert’s sensitive earlobe. Robert wants nothing more than to reach out and touch Aaron but he can’t. Not now, not yet. Not until Aaron is ready.

“Should I order food for later?” Robert asks and Aaron can’t help but catch the note of hope.

“I’m alright. I’ll just grab summat with Adam later.” Aaron hates hurting Robert like this. He doesn’t even know why he’s still doing it, when it only hurts him too.

“Yeah fine. Maybe I can talk Vic into joining me then.” Robert tries his best to smile but he feels Aaron’s rejection like a crushing blow.

“Alright. See ya later then.”

Aaron has to stop the urge to kiss Robert before he leaves for work. It’s one of the things he misses most. Simply kissing his husband.

They no longer ride to work together. It’s one of the few ways Robert could think of to give Aaron the space he asked for. Instead Robert works from home or the cafe, anywhere he can carry his laptop and files with him. The scrapyard and portacabin are Aaron’s.

Aaron spends most of his days, and even nights now, at the scrapyard. He’s pushing himself too hard and Robert can’t help but worry. He knows his husband is avoiding him but he never comments on it. He’s afraid of pushing Aaron further away.

It’s late when Aaron finally makes it home. His eyes heavy and body bone tired.

“You alright?” Robert asks tentatively.

“Yeah. Just tired. I’m gonna go to bed.” Aaron answers as he heads for the stairs.

“Goodnight then.” Robert tries to stop there but can’t help the cautious “I love you.” that slips out.

Aaron continues walking silently up the stairs but stops about three quarters of the way up.

“I love you too” he says quietly before climbing the last couple of steps.

Robert sinks down on the couch dropping his face into his hands.

Aaron lies awake missing the warmth of Robert’s body pressed against his. The steady beat of Robert’s heart against his back, soft breath on his neck. He gives up trying to sleep and gets up for a drink of water. He can hear Robert mumbling in his sleep.

“Aaron…I’m so sorry…I…I…miss…you…”

Aaron brushes the hairs off Robert’s forehead. Whispers “I miss you too Robert.”

Robert shivers slightly so Aaron grabs the duvet that has fallen onto the floor and covers him up then heads back up the stairs.

Robert hears as Aaron reaches the top of the landing, having woken up when Aaron covered him with the duvet. He waits as long as he can before ascending them as well. He thinks back over the last few weeks. The number of times he’s climbed those stairs and stood just outside the slightly open door? Wished it was some sort of sign from Aaron. They had always kept the door shut when they were in there together but there’s no need for that now. It can’t be because Aaron still wants Robert in his…their bed, can it? Lying next to him. Just holding him. The way Robert longs to do every night. He can hear Aaron’s even breathing. It soothes him somehow. As long as he knows Aaron is safe, he can give him all the space he needs. He won’t give up trying. He won’t give up hoping. He needs Aaron. Aaron needed him once too. He could again and Robert isn’t going anywhere.

He turns back toward the stairs. Resigned to another restless night staring at the ceiling.

And then…“Robert wait.”


End file.
